A 40-foot by 10-foot rectangular garden is enclosed by a fence. To make the garden larger, while using the same amount of fencing, its shape is changed to a square. How many square feet larger than the old garden is the new garden?
Answer: The original garden has an area of $40\cdot 10=400\text{ ft}^2$. Its perimeter is $40+10+40+10=100\text{ ft}$, so a square fence using the same amount of fencing has sides of length $25\text{ ft}$ and an area of $25\cdot 25 = 625\text{ ft}^2$. The increase in area is thus $625 - 400 = \boxed{225}$ square feet.